City of Sacred Blessings
by Qahiroh
Summary: When Valentine died he left behind more than one secret, and these secrets are out to destroy Clary and the Lightwoods. *The prologue happened during City of Glass and everything else takes place after City of Fallen Angels*
1. Prologue (Valentine's Revenge: Part 2)

Valentine stood in the well-furnished study that resided in one of his numerous untraceable houses that popped in and out and around the world. With his hands braced against the mahogany window frame, his eyes roamed restlessly over the grey waters of the river Thames. A smug smile graced Valentines thin lips as his thoughts formed words.

_Tonight is the end of the Clave. I will summon the Angel and bring about the second coming of Jonathan Shadowhunter. Tonight the heavens will open up and heavenly fire will rain from the skies as the clave burns down._

Valentine pushed his white hair back, adjusted the straps on his gear and listened to the quiet noise of his study. The air had grown cold, the quiet turned eerie and too silent. The corner of his mouth twitched as a smile flashed across his face once again.

They were here, his most prized possessions. He didn't hear them come in but he always knew when they were near. The air grew cold and the silence became loud and ringing in his eyes. So profound was the silence they created. It reminded Valentine of the silence one experiences when the forests are quiet and the animals are safely hidden away for they know disaster is upon them.

They were disasters, perfect disasters Valentine thought with a slight chuckle. They were perfect disasters created by Valentine himself. Valentine turned around and took them in, letting his gaze rest upon them for a few minutes.

He did this every so often, hoping to remember what they looked like for he saw them less frequently now that Jonathan believed he was the only child Valentine visited.. Even less frequently, he saw them now he wished. Even less frequently, he saw them now that Jonathan believed that he was the only child that Valentine bothered to visit. He was wrong as Jonathan was about many things, but he didn't know how wrong he was about this.

Unbeknownst to Jonathan, Clarissa, and Jace, Valentine actually had two other children, twin girls to be more precise. His eyes drifted back over to them; a look of almost love hung in his black eyes.

They knelt before Valentine, with bowed heads, the utter image of loyalty. Black hair swept over their shoulders in soft waves, each lock ending in a startling white. Arched eyebrows perched over long thick black eyelashes that curled slightly near the end. Though they looked down Valentine knew that they had eyes that changed in the light, but the color never strayed from brown of ground cinnamon.

They had a few of his features, he knew, but they looked more like their mother than they did Valentine. Their mother.

Valentine remembered her so well. He remembered her smell; the way she smiled with a cruel malice that only one who committed atrocities would, the way she tasted.

She was a goddess amongst mortals, a queen amongst commoners, and a leviathan amongst the mere weaker demons, an artist that lived amongst the pathetic voudon workers and scoffed at their work with false admiration.

And oh, how she took over his life, how he loved her. He still loved Jocelyn during their time together but not in the way he loved their mother. He loved her in that way that power loved power. He had met her in the time when he was most vulnerable, raw and manic after losing Jocelyn and figuring that he would never find her again. He was weak when Sirene had found him, drowning his anger and depression in a bottle of alcohol. She had laughed at him, charmed him into coming with him as she enticed him with power. She was powerful doing things that most mundanes couldn't dream of.

She could summon Greater Demons and send them back to their dimensions as easily as Valentine breathed. How she did it Valentine didn't know but he suspected it had something to do with the fact that somewhere in her bloodline a warlock had intermingled with her family. The thought of Downworlder filth being inside her revolted him when he first surmised this as the reason Sirene was so powerful but he learnt to ignore it for she was the complete opposite of Jocelyn and that was what Valentine had needed at the moment. Not the same but someone totally different from the love he had lost.

And he had found her and she had gifted him with them, these perfect soldiers, _his_ perfect soldiers. He had hoped desperately that his sons would be his soldiers but they had let him down. Jonathan was too demonic, too disobedient and Jace was too empathetic too weak. Valentine scowled briefly.

To love is to destroy.

His daughters were perfect soldiers though. Intelligent, ruthless, obedient and always ready to fight. They were younger than both of his sons, younger than Clarissa even but they were fighters and damn good ones, probably the best fighters he had ever seen, even better than himself but he would never admit it out loud.

He turned away from them and cast his eye back to where they were looking before. He folded his arms behind his back and stood back beside the window.

"Tonight I win. Tonight I will bring the Clave to their knees and watch as they beg for mercy. They shall receive none, oh no. But you knew that didn't you?" Valentine asked.

"Yes, father." They replied their voices harmonically twisting over one another.

"And if you fail what then? What do we do? Only a fool would think that his plan is without faults, that no one can stop him indefinitely. And father, I took you for no such fool but now I am having my doubts." The youngest of the twins said.

She was by far the cruelest of the two, more like her parents than her sister. She had a rebellious streak in her, and that matched with her wit and her ability to fight better than any Shadowhunter around it made for a fiery combination. But Valentine knew that all fires needed to be controlled, and he had made it his mission as a father to control her.

He whirled around, took two steps toward the girls, and his hand flew out like a whip, a sickening loud crack echoing in the air as his hand made contact with her face.

He grabbed her face and yanked it upwards so that she looked into his eyes. Her eyes glittered with malice and hate, and her cheek glowed red from where he had hit her.

"Do you think I am an idiot? Do you think that I do not know that I can be defeated?" Valentine inquired in a calm whisper.

"Well do you?" He shouted his voice tinged with anger.

"You answered my question with a question. You didn't answer me anyway. As I said before father what do I do if you are defeated. What is your plan?" She snapped at him unafraid of the power that her father yielded.

Valentine began to chuckle and let her face go. He gently patted her cheek, and ran his hand over her hair. Her soft waves glided through his fingers.

"For you? What makes you think you are worthy of any tasks that could be given by me? You _are_ two years younger than Jonathan and only a few months younger than Clarissa. What makes you so sure you can do anything of worth?" He asked with amusement clouding the pride in his voice.

"I can kill you myself, and you know it. I am far stronger than Jonathan and I could crush Clarissa quicker than she could blink. I am better than Jace, Jonathan and Clarissa combined. I am the best there is." She replied.

"Nyx, dear are you bragging?"

"I don't brag father I speak only the truth. If I am unworthy of taking up a task then you should have destroyed me as a child, for my worth would have been evident at a young age. Give me my orders." Nyx threw the words at Valentine through clenched teeth.

"And what of your sister is she as worthy as you? Is Eos able to handle such tasks as yourself? She was always softer than you were Nyx."

Eos stood up quickly, faster than the eye could track. She squared off her shoulders and stared Valentine dead in the eye.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be here. You didn't need any more children after Jonathan, you had what you thought you needed but you kept us. Both of us. If we weren't worthy if we didn't have use then we wouldn't be around. Don't play games with us father. Give us orders." Eos glared up at Valentine.

Valentine threw his head back as laughter escaped through his mouth. Oh he had been right in seeing the potential in both of them. He had had his doubts when as a child Eos had decided to rescue that Downworlder but he too had proven useful. And though Valentine had the urge to spear his heart through every time he saw that filthy Downworlder around his daughters, it was true that Eos and Nyx seemed to fight better seemed to do better with him around. He was always right when it came to his children, especially when it came to his girls.

"You wish to know what to do in case I fail? Fine I'll give you orders, my little soldiers." Valentine stalked over to his desk.

"If I fail I want you to destroy who destroys me. I don't care who it is, you must destroy them. Do you understand?" Valentine scribbled some words unto a piece of paper, not looking at his daughters.

Nyx and Eos glanced at each other briefly, dark smile lighting up Nyx's face. They both knelt down back on their knees with bowed heads.

"Yes, father." They intoned as the sounds of a church's knoll echoed in the background.


	2. School? More like Hell

The engine purred beneath Nyx's feet, her black combat boots pressed up against dashboard. Her eyes looked out the window, scanning the street full of people her age. Her nose crinkled with disgust as she stared at the stupid mundies before her, laughing and completely unaware of the danger that the world held.

She removed the stele from the top of her bag and began scratching a rune for patience into her inner arm. She was going to need a lot of it if she had to deal with all these teenage mundies. She hated people really, especially people her age that were so stupid and ignorant.

The rune tingled as the stele burned it into her skin. She had decorated herself with so many runes that the pain the runes usually generated subsided into a mere tingling sensation. She admired her work, then quickly looked up to watch some more people go by.

Two giggling girls, about her age stumbled and dropped stuff repeatedly on their way to the entrance of the school. They had to hold onto each other to support themselves. She breathed in heavily and could smell the booze on them.

'_Drunk_', Nyx thought, her voice sounded disgusted in her own mind.

She took another look at her arm and was about to carved another mark into her skin when a hand reached over and snatched her stele from her hands.

Nyx looked over at the driver seat and glared at the werewolf in the driver seat. He stared back at her, bugging his eyes out at her. She quirked at raised eyebrow at him and took the stele out of his hands and pushed it into the bag over her shoulder.

"No more runes, we don't need you looking like some burly teenager right out of prison with your arms covered in tattoos." Lyall said, his voice rough and slightly husky.

"Whatever." Nyx shrugged, a voice at the back of her mind whispering ever so quietly to her, telling to her that she looked burly.

"Do you remember the plan?" he inquired as he pushed his reddish brown hair back off his forehead.

"We've been over this a thousand times. Of course I remember the plan, it's not that hard to remember. Find the friends of the Daylighter. Befriend them. Find the Daylighter, and find her. Kill her and disappear." Eos echoed with a sigh from the back seat.

"Good girl Eos, gold star for you!" Lyall grinned back at Eos, his canine teeth glinting in the sunlight that shone in through the window.

"Why are we finding these friends of the Daylighter? I mean why us, why not you? You should be in school too." Nyx huffed from the passenger seat.

"Well Nixie, the thing is I'm an adult now, and I don't have to go to school. Plus, I'm sure these guys will find your company much more… enthralling than mine." Lyall nudged Nyx, grinning in the way that screamed 'if-you-know-what-I-mean'.

Nyx rolled her eyes again and with that she and Eos jumped out of the car. Eos gave a wave goodbye to Lyall and turned to face the large facility that lay before them.

They both stared at each other and took a deep breath before plunging into the hellhole known as high school.


	3. All Eyes on Me at the Front of the Class

The sound of thousands of teenagers roared in the twin's ears, the sound deafening as it swam in and out of their ears. The force of it so great upon their ears it caused Eos to stumbled back a bit, the sounds practically destroying her Shadowhunter enhanced hearing. They stood in the middle of the hall, completely shell shocked and unnerved by the very sound that crashed around their ears like tsunamis.

Some girls to the left of Nyx pointed and laughed, whispering something that got lost in the ruckus of the crowds. Nyx glared at them, her brown eyes squinting ever so slightly as she took in the details of them from the slight smear of lipstick about their top lip to the little crease in their knee of their jeans.

Before Nyx could take a step towards them and confront them about what they were saying, Eos managed to yank her sister in the opposite direction after she regained her senses. Nyx allowed herself to be pulled through a wood and glass door with the words "Front Desk" written in large black print letters.

An overly bright room was laid out before them, falsely illuminated by powerful light bulbs in the ceiling. Three students all dressed in plain blue jeans and graphic tee shirts stood patiently in line as they waited for the rotund woman in front of them to finish the conversation she was having to the person behind the mahogany desk.

Nyx flopped herself into a hard pink plastic chair and looked over at her sister, perched on the edge of the ugly orange chair next to her.

Her sister wore long white skinny jeans, modeled after motor cross pants, with black diagonal stripes on the side. Covering the beginning of her jeans was the end of her black shirt. The fabric twisted up and around her neck and lace covered her shoulders, but not that you could see them as she wore a white blazer over her shirt.

Eos crossed her legs one over the other and began jangling her foot, the black suede ballet flats makes a soft slapping sound against her foot. Her white leather rucksack bag sat on the pink chair next to her.

Eos eyes flittered over the room, catching the light in such a way that caused her brown eyes to glow a honey color. Her eyes were particularly striking, as they were lightly rimmed with white eyeliner near the inner corners of her eyes.

Nyx wondered not for the first time that day if she was as pretty as her sister, but as quickly as she had that thought she pushed it out her mind. She didn't have time to wonder whether or not she was pretty, besides those kinds of thought distracted her from her tasks.

Though Nyx couldn't be particularly bothered with such thoughts she couldn't help but look down at herself, her eyes studying the clothes she was wearing.

Her brown legs peaked through the rips in her black skinny jeans, the light above causing the shadows of the threads in the rips to dance over her skin. Her grey shirt with the back ripped apart featured a great white shark baring its teeth.

She was wearing what would be considered modern and fashionable clothing for a young Shadowhunter not on a mission. The glint of the skull from the handle of one of her short knives caught Nyx's eye as it poked out from the back of her ankle high boots.

Her sister carried a blade twin to her own but it was concealed in her blazer's inner pocket. Nyx squirmed in the seat, her reflexes and her battle sense growing more uneasy the longer she sat in that room.

Finally the rotund woman said a cheery good bye and left the office. The line shuffled along and the person behind the desk sighed as the first person in line reached the front.

Nyx tried to see who it was but the desk rose up above their head. The sound of pen scratching against paper filled the virtually quiet room. The kids in line shuffled about as a pink slip of paper was handed to the boy first in line.

He laughed and took the paper, stuffed it into his backpack and left the room. The next two kids, one girl and one boy got the same treatment, except instead of being handed laughter they gave silent shrugs and then proceeded to exit the room.

Nyx and Eos got up and made their way across the room, their footsteps silent. A young woman about 20 or so sat behind the desk, her blue gel nails clicking away at the keyboard in front of her. She swept her dark blonde hair behind her shoulder and looked up, to see two identical girls peering down at her.

She gave a wide smile, her slightly yellow tinted teeth peeking out behind her chapped lips.

"How can I help you?" her quiet voice drifted over to Eos's ears.

Eos parted her lips in a slight smile.

"Hi, I'm Dawn and this is my sister Eris. Um we're new here and I was told that you may have our schedules." Eos mumbled as she pretended to be nervous and new.

The woman behind the desk typed in Eos's new name and frowned. She looked back up at Eos, her brow furrowed with slight confusion.

"Last name please. Its quite a common name." Nyx eyed her desk plate which read as 'Ms. Cordage'

"Dawn Luceafărul. L-u-c-e-a-f-a-r-u-l, Lucha-fa-rule." Eos gave our "last name", its spelling and its pronunciation.

"Whoa that's…different. Where are you guys from" Ms. Cordage gave a polite smile as she searched through the list of Dawns within the school.

"New Orleans, ma'am." Eos stated, allowing an accent to slip into her dialogue.

"Oh wow, you're so far from home aren't you? Well anyway, here are your schedules. Your first class Eris is English and Dawn your class will be Biology." She handed the twins a warm piece of paper with their school schedules on it.

Nyx opened her mouth in order to say some snarky comment about how she can read, however her sister grabbed her by the arm, gave a wave as dragged her by the arm.

Behind her Eos tossed a "Thank you Miss Cordage, have a good day," and turned to glare at Nyx.

"Exactly what was that for? No need to be rude she's only trying to be helpful." Eos mumbled.

"Yeah, well I'm not stupid okay; I don't need someone to read to me my schedule. And who cares we'll be out of this place in a month so what does it matter if I'm ruse to one woman?" Nyx shot back.

Eos stared at her for another minute and shook her head. She huffed a goodbye and proceeded to walk down the hall to her first class.

"Yeah whatever, see you later." Nyx muttered, her voice drowned out by the chatter of the people swamped around her.

Nyx quickly walked down a few hallways before she came to the door of her English classroom. She quickly reviewed what the friends of the Daylighter looked like. She took a deep breath as if she was about to plunge herself into vigorous training and turned the door handle.

She entered a nearly silent room. Eyes At least twenty pairs looked up at her, each slowly blinking at different times. She gave a weak smile and handed some note Lyall had written for her to give to her teachers, to the man at the chalkboard.

He looked up at her, took the paper from her hands, gave it a quick once over and handed it back to her. He wiped the chalk off his hands and unto his dark grey pants, white smears covering the sides. He cleared his throat and turned towards the class.

"Class, this is Eris Luceafărul. She's from New Orleans. Take a free seat anywhere, so I can get back to my lesson." He muttered the last bit under his breath, and turned back to the chalkboard.

Nyx didn't bother correcting him when he pronounced her last name wrong, she really didn't care. She looked out into the crowd of people staring at her, their eyes glued to her every movement. She saw an empty seat but refrained from taking it.

It was beside a familiar face, she remembered from her studies of the Daylight's friends. She twisted to the left a bit and faced the teacher as he scribbled on the chalkboard.

"I don't see any." Nyx mumbled, hoping her act of being a lost new student was believable.

The teacher gave a large sigh. _As if I have time to deal with this brand new brat, probably be one of those students that know nothing about fine literature._

"Does _anyone _have a free seat beside them, one they wouldn't mind Ms. Lecarule using." He sighed again, pronouncing Nyx's name wrong again.

"I have one!" shouted the boy that Nyx had spotted earlier as he practically jumped out of his seat.

Nyx shrugged her bag back unto her shoulder and said on her way down the aisle to the empty seat "Its Luceafărul, pronounced Lucha-fa-rule."

The teacher ignored her comment and she slipped into the car. She gave the sipper on her bag a sharp tug and pulled out a black covered notebook and a black pen.

She peeked over at the boy next to her from under her long bangs. He was decent se assumed, at least by most girls standards he was. The ends of his hair were dyed a horrific color of green, a gross between lime green and possibly the color of vomit.

The noise in the classroom increased as people got to talking. Nyx turned her attention to the board and began copying down the notes from the board. She smirked slightly as she realized they were reading Pride and Prejudice, a novel she had read at the age of 8.

"Hey." A soft breathy voice said next to her.

She reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the board and over to the boy next to her. She gave a slow smile and turned herself toward him a bit.

"Hi!" Her voice soft and a little trembly as Nyx began perfecting her nervous new student act.

"I'm Eric. You're new huh? Where are you from?" he eyed her up and down.

"Oh, umm I'm Eris and I'm from New Orleans, my sister and my brother just moved up here last week." Nyx stopped abruptly and then flicked her eyes away.

"Oh whoa, that's pretty far away from New York. So how do you like St. Xavier's?" he leaned in a bit indicating he was really interested in Nyx.

"Oh its nice, I mean I don't know anyone except my sister here but its…nice." She shrugged and began fumbling around with her hair, its black ends unsettling her.

She was unused to the sight of completely black hair; her ends were usually ice white. Well at least she looked relatively normal in comparison to her sister who had decided to temporarily dye the end of her hair neon purple.

Nyx shrugged her jacket off as her conversation with Eric continued throughout the class. She didn't learn much about the novel but she did learn a lot about Eric. The bell sounded loudly outside the classroom and she picked up her notebook, tucked her pen into her pocket and pulled her jacket back on.

"Oh is the class over already? Oh." she allowed hints of disappointment to creep into her voice.

"Oh, shame. So what class do you have next maybe I can help you get there?" He grinned and reached for the schedule Nyx carried in her hands.

She resisted the urge she had to slap his hand away but she allowed him to take the paper. His eyes scanned the paper and brightened a little.

"Okay so you have art next, and it down those" he pointed to the far end of the hallway, "stairs, two flights. And it's the first door to the right. And you're there."

Nyx nodded her head and took back her paper. Eric walked her down the hall, and continued chatting with Nyx about the most mundane boring things.

She just nodded and smiled as he continued rambling on about something she was completely uninterested in.

He left her in front of the art room door.

"Well, bye Eric. Thanks so much for helping me navigate this school." Nyx hesitated slight as she reached out to light touch Eric's arm.

He beamed at her shrugged off her comment with a no problem and walked down the hall and stomped up the stairs.

"Hey! Eris, hey how was class?" Nyx's sister trotted up to her from the opposite direction her hair bouncing as she moved.

"Good. I made a friend. And you won't believe who it was."


	4. Paint Me One of Your Shadowhunter Girls!

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this took a while to update, I had a bit of writers block, but yes lets get on with the story.**

* * *

The phone rang on the bedside table next to Clary's bed. Her eyes watched as the ceiling fan above her swirled warm air around the room. These past few days had been a lot for her to take in, what with Jace having holy fire within him, Simon losing the Mark of Cain and Magnus and Alec breaking up.

She turned over on her bed, her hands reaching over to grab her sketchbook and her pencils. The phone rang again but she couldn't be bothered to pick it up. She had a picture bubbling up through the cracks in her mind.

She let it overwhelm her, consume her until the picture drowned out everything she felt, thought, knew and remembered. Her hand flew over the paper with ease as her pencil created the things she saw with her eyes closed.

Her hand stopped moving and Clary opened her eyes, allowing her vision to focus on the masterpiece Laid out before her.

Sitting back to back, two girls leaned against each other, their bodies shaped in an almost identical fashion to one another. AS Clary studied the two girls' positions a faint thought drifted into her mind, they didn't lean against each other for support but almost as if they were a reflection of one another.

However Clary could tell that they were identical though it seemed that the reflection was distorted a little. The girl on the left wore an expression that screamed deviousness, suspicion, cunning and was it perhaps a bit cold and cruel. A hint of malevolence lurked in her not et colored in eyes.

Clary couldn't be so certain that the girl really id look like she was up to something. She needed the picture to be full and complete. It stared back at her a dull monochrome canvas. She knew what she needed and how to get it but she wasn't sure she could. She had never really been that talented with a paintbrush as she found her refugee in her pencils and charcoal.

She willed herself to try, I mean what could it hurt. She walked to her mother's room, removed a large sheet of watercolor paper and transferred her design unto the thicker paper.

She grabbed her mother's water colored and began painting. Her hand moved the brush slowly over the paper, the black paint outlining the figures she drew. She found herself relaxing as she got the hang of this whole painting thing she was doing.

She swirled her brush through some brown paint and then through some white, trying to capture the perfect shade of pale brown that cloaked the girls' skin. A dab more brown and she would, aha she had it the exact shade she wanted.

Beads of sweat dripped upon face falling from her hair. She swiped at her forehead leaving a brown streak over her eyebrows.

She filled in all the exposed skin, her brush moving in the perfect strokes that seamed to make the skin appear unstreaked blemish free.

Slowly the painting began to color itself, slowly at first then rapidly as Clary let her mind go free and her brush move. Her mind snapped back as the last brush stroke filled in the final white gap in the painting.

She took a step back and took a hard look at the painting. Clary gave a short sharp nod as she realized her suspicions had been correct, there was a glint of malevolence and cold cruelty in her gaze.

She had her body positioned in a sidesaddle siting but she seemed to be on the edge of her seat, hackles raised as if she was ready to spring into action. She had the grace of a fighter, alert and anticipating the sound of battle, if and when it was to sound.

Clary shifted her gaze towards the girl on the right. Her eyes held a softer gaze, not sharp and malicious but benevolent as if she would rather help someone then hurt them.

Clary gave one final look at her painting and shivered as her eyes lingered over something she didn't particularly notice before. It was the scars and tattoos on their arms.

White lacy scars trailed up the arms of both girls, as if they were wearing antique lace gloves form the costume store a few blocks away from Clary's apartment.

On each of their shoulders, a different black tattoo was burnt into their shoulders. On the malicious girl, with the stare that could destroy the world had a swirling wolfs paw and the other girl, the one that could heal millions with her eyes had an image tattooed on her shoulder that reminded Clary of the Eye of Horus.

The doorbell rang and Clary quickly tucked her now dry painting into her closet. She looked out the peephole and sighed with great relief.

"Simon."

* * *

** A/N: I know this is a little short and a little boring but i needed to introduce Clary in, and i promise next will be much longer! Also thanks to the review i got from Sam, I'm sorry i didn't address this earlier but honestly thank you for the review. Also thank you for the follow, Kvdm223! So umm please Comment/Read/Review.**


	5. Oreo? What in Raziel's name is an Oreo?

Nyx and Eos stood at the very end of the line with royal blue trays in their hands. Nyx took a long look down the line and saw student shuffling to the right of them as they scooped food unto their plates. She looked at her sister, who beamed a smile at her; she had always wanted to go to a real highschool and eat in a cafeteria.

Nyx looked away and turned around so that she could see the rest of the cafeteria. Behind dozens of beige, slightly stained tables covered the floor from one white wall to the other. Students, hundreds if her estimating was anything to go by all laughed, talked and shouted to each other. They all seemed pretty comfortable with each other.

In the corner closest to the door a group of people sat, all looking away from each other, as if they didn't know each other and could care too.

_Social rejects._

A boy of about sixteen or so looked up, his soft brown eyes staring at her with boredom and mild curiosity. She flashed him smile, one that she was hoping would seem charming. Almost as if he didn't really want to do it, the boy gave her a wavering shy smile and ducked his head back down. She could see that his eyes were looking up at her through his bangs but she decided at that moment it would be good to look back to where her eye had been only minutes before.

A sharp elbow nudged Nyx. She saw her sister's eye sparking with some amusement, as her own stared at her, quizzical thoughts passing through her mind.

"What?" Nyx snapped, her hands reaching to pick up a carton of skim milk. "Don't look at me like that."

"I saw you staring at him. He's kind of adorable in that puppy sort of way." Eos remarked, her hands landing on a can. She wiped off her hand on her jeans a dark white mark left from where the moisture from her hand be passed to.

"it's nothing, I was merely scoping out the place. I was looking for Eric." Nyx shrugged off her sisters comments, I mean it wasn't as if she was actually interested in that boy.

She had something to focus on, and it certainly was her annoying teenage hormones that begged her to stare at attractive boys.

"And did you?" Eos plopped something that faintly resembled spaghetti onto her tray in the largest division of it, and then reached for some fruit just to the right of her.

Eos picked up the best orange and best apple from the bunch of fruit and placed the apple on her sister's tray. She didn't need a second glance to tell her she had chosen the best, she just knew. Years of buying from the freshest markets in the world, where produce was always fresh and the best of the best was easily singled out could do that to a person.

Besides her sister always had had a fondness for apples though it puzzled Eos sometimes why her sister had preferred orange juice to apple juice when given the choice.

"No, there are too many dark hair boys to find him. And you'd think it be easy to single someone with that color green for hair but no, apparently it's the thing of the moment, for I saw nigh twenty head with that green on them." Nyx sighed, picking up a tinfoil wrapped cylinder from one of hot plates.

The tinfoil had a very slight red glow about it as if it had just from a hearth, but the heat didn't bother Nyx's well-callused hands. Heat was something she had become accustomed too since she had learnt to cook at a young age. She fondly (if the slight sour taste that appear in her mouth whenever she remembered something could be considered fond by any stretch of the imagination) remembered how often she had burnt her hands and how soon after each burn a small part of her hand became more resistant to the heat, until finally her entire hand no long truly felt heat.

Her nerves were dead, they had just become unusually use to the heat. Adapted to the heat would probably be a better term for this thing her hands had done over the years.

"hmm, I see." Her sister had come to a complete stop infront of a machine that dispensed ice cream. Nyx rolled her eyes at her sister as she eagerly filled a plastic cup with swirly soft serve ice cream.

"Nyx have some, ugh it's to kill for!" Eos entusiastcially sighed as she ate a bit of it.

"thanks but I prefer gelato, Eo- er _Dawn_." Nyx emphasized her sister's other name, as she had realized her sister had slipped up.

She glanced around her nervously, hoping that no one had overheard her sister slip up. Though no one seemed to be looking at her with interest, the feeling left her with a bit of trepidation boiling within the deepest part of her stomach.

"I don't care, you're having some _Eris._ You can't pass up an opportunity like this." Eos pulled the chipped alabaster handle and more ice cream, this time brown instead of white, poured out of the machine and into the cup. She put it on Nyx's tray with an amused look and promptly went to pay for both of their lunches, and Nyx stood by her side.

After paying they stood in the center of the cafeteria their eyes darting around to find someplace to sit. Many quizzical and threatening eyes met theirs, as they lurched around looking for seats.

"So is this experience living up to your expectations? Bet your having a fabulous time, dear." Nyx muttered sarcastically to her sister a scowl smearing over her face.

"Hey, Eris, Eris over here!" a voice raised up above the noise, before Eos could retort with a bitterly sweet reply to her twin.

"Follow me."

Trudging over the a table to the center left of the cafeteria, Nyx plastered a shy smile, at least she hoped it was a shy smile and not pitifully grotesque like the way it felt on her lips. She had her sister trailing behind her as she stood, back ramrod straight before a table saturation with boys.

They all looked up lazily, and then suddenly a lot of eye widened quickly. Eric grinned in way that screamed that he was better than everyone else. HE scooted over to the left and waved Nyx over. She stared at the empty space between the edge of the bench and Eric. It was entirely too small to fit her and her sister.

She looked around in a slightly overwhelmed way. "Oh, um. Well I don't think that'll be enough space. I mean maybe for me, but definitely not enough for my sister."

Eos stepped out from behind Nyx and gave a shy grin and a slight wave as she balanced the tray in her hand. Eyes widened eye more and Eric smiled a much larger smile, so large in fact Eos imagined that his face would certainly split if he didn't stop this instant.

"Guys move it." Eric commanded as he pushed some guys down. A couple of them were shoved off the bench, but they didn't seem to abash at the fact that they had lost their seat to a couple of girls.

"Oh, you're too sweet" Eos cooed as she sat down next to Eric.

His eyes flashed from Nyx to Eos, as she too took a sit but opposite to where her sister sat.

"So, uh you guys are sister, eh?" Eric chuckled.

"Mmhm. Twins in fact. Dawn is older though, but not by much." Nyx added quickly.

"Whoa. Cool. Do you guys have that twin thing that twins do?" the blonde next to Nyx asked curiously, his hand making odd gestures around his head.

"Don't be stupid Matt, of course not. Not all twins have it. The Ackles twins don't have it." A boy form across the table smacked Matt on his shoulder.

"Well, you never know. Some do! Honestly Kirk, you gotta stop manhandling me." The one called Matt grumbled as he rubbed the spot where Kirk had hit him.

"If you didn't like such a –" Kirk began, his voice rising slightly

"You mean twin telepathy? Well then yeah we do, do that –"

"Twin thing. Sometimes we finish off sentences sometimes we don't." Nyx gave a shrug, finishing off her sisters sentence though not purposely.

"Depends." They both stated at the same time, their eyes flicking quickly to each other, both registering the shock they saw in those eyes.

"Cool." Eric grinned.

Lunch proceeded as normal, the boys making lots of polite conversation with both of the sisters. Eos had more question though than Nyx did. Her sister seemed to draw in the crowds, her smile lighting up the room. Nyx sighed a little, and shook her head. She envied her sister, she had to admit. She made everything she did seem beautiful and full of grace. Nyx banished those thought out of her head, at once. She couldn't afford to think like that! She had a mission.

"Eris, want an Oreo?" Matt held out a blue opened package before her, its contents jutting out slightly.

"What's an Oreo?" Nyx asked, allowing the word to roll around on her tongue.

The table gaped at her, especially Kirk, who looked like he could eat three meals and still be able to run a couple of miles, after that. He looked almost hurt, that she even question this Oreo thing.

"You don't know what an Oreo is? It's a cookie, in fact some may argue the greatest cookie in existence! You know Oreo, milk's favorite cookie?" Kirk stared at5 her with a confused and slightly dreamy look.

_Sheesh, that kid takes food too seriously!_

An arm reached over to poke her in the shoulder. "That's what you get for being raised in the city markets where there is no processed food, and for being a health nut. You miss out on the good stuff1" Eos remarked enthusiastically, stealing a cookie from the still open package in Matt's hand.

"There's nothing processed in New Orleans?" Eric asked his mouth full of food.

"Hmm, yes I guess so. I wouldn't really now, I didn't live there." Eos smiled at him.

"But I thought you said you were from New Orleans!" Eric glanced puzzledly at Nyx, his eyes squinting slightly.

"Hmm we are, it's just we never lived there. My mom lived there and we were born there but we never lived there. In fact we lived basically everywhere but America. And mostly we lied in exotic locations, like Italy or morocco. We shopped in the markets and only bought the good stuff, cause we weren't allowed. Nothing processed." Eos shrugged, in a way that suggested that her little story would explain everything.

"Oh." The table quieted.

"Here, try it with milk." Kirk offered her a plastic cup and proceeded to pour her carton of milk into it as he broke the awkward silence.

It was true, at least most of it. The no processed stuff was true. However they had lived in many places in America, especially in new Orleans. And though her sister's story gave them a cover of sorts, it now complicated Matters. It meant that no one could really trace them back to new Orleans if they had to, but it also meant that people would be especially interested in this well-traveled new pair of students.

He handed her a cookie, motioned for her to dunk it in the milk. She followed his actions and then ate it. It was good, no it was better than god, it was freaking terrific. A small smile escaped onto Nyx's lips. Kirk smirked at Eric, who looked utterly baffled.

"Good, right?" Matt poked her in the side, a gesture of friendship it would seem.

She nodded, and then began working on her wrapped cylinder, which to her surprise after unwrapping it was a pathetic excuse for a burrito. She bit into it and chewed.

"You look like you've eaten junk before." Eric blurted out. His face turned red, and he stared at her opened mouthed, with realization.

Nyx stopped chewing and looked down at herself. She knew that she was no thin mint, but she really wasn't that large, was she. It was mostly all muscle, at least she thought it was. She put her food down, and then looked off to her right. A hand came down on her shoulder, and she looked up suddenly. She wished that she didn't feel so…insecure about the way she looked, it was unusual for her to be unsure about her body and the way she looked.

Usually she felt fine with herself, like she could smash down buildings with a single touch, and not like a blimp next to her sister's toothpick thin frame. In all honesty Nyx was only half a dress size larger than Eos, but at the moment that didn't Matter, what did Matter was the fact that she felt larger, in fact she felt huge.

"What Eric meant to say is that you look like any other normal teenage girl, not some world trip executive power girl, who just happened to never have encountered an Oreo before. Right Eric?" Matt shot him a dirty look, and Nyx replied with a small oh.

Eric gulped, nodded in agreement and looked down at his half-eaten apple. _At this rate I'm never gonna hit it off with either of them._

"Hey, don't feel so bad. Eric's an idiot with words. That's the reason we don't let him write the songs our band sings. Or sing them for that Matter, he's a terrible at words as he is at singing." Kirk threw in, hoping to somehow lift the spirits of the really pretty girl he had seen smile only a few moments earlier.

"You have a band?" Nyx perked right up at this. Finally she was getting somewhere, somewhere that would lead her to the Daylighter.

"Yeah, its Eric, Kirk, and I. Plus two other guys, Simon and Jordan, er Kyle, um whatever his name is." Matt fumbled.

Nyx and Eos tried not to look too excited that the chance of finally being able to make ground on their assignment but their hiding of it was piss poor to say the least. Though the boys simply read it differently. To them they looked excited that they had a band, something they had hoped would happen. I mean, that's why they started the band in the first place, to score points with girls, who to be frank were way out of their league and were really impressed with bands.

"That's just too cool!" Eos gushed, her use of wasn't quite on par with the terms being used now but no one seemed to notice.

"Dude, that's rad! Very cool!" Nyx grinned at her sister, and a look of understanding passed between them.

"Ask them." Eos hissed not so quietly.

"You." Nyx whispered back, her voice a just a little louder than it should be.

"no, your friend with Eric, ask him!" Eos gave Nyx a slight kick under the table.

"Ask me what?" Eric inquired, pleased that Eos didn't seem so put out with him from his remark earlier.

"Maybe, possibly would there be a tiny possibility that I could, that we could come and see you guys. Play I mean!" Nyx added much too quickly after her first statement.

"Yeah, we're practicing this afternoon, at our lead singer's place. You should come along, its straight after school though. So unless you, y'know got plans after school then we'd be glad to take you!" Eric beamed at Nyx, quite pleased that she too wasn't mad at him.

"That would be awesome!" Eos gasped.

"You wanna know something cool about our band? We even have a real vampire in it!" Eric gloated as he crossed his arms triumphantly.

_And he we go, Eric is back at numero uno on the girls list! _

"A real vampire, now I know you just kidding me." Eos giggled, and Nyx stared at her. She was better at plying this stupid schoolgirl thing, than Nyx originally thought, though she couldn't rule out the fact that her sister actually might be a stupid giggling school girl.

"No seriously, he drink blood and everything. I swear! You'll meet him today, after school. He in my band. He comes to school sometimes, only so that the police aren't knocking on his doorstep for missing school." Eric draped an arm around Eos.

"Barbarino, five o clock!" Kirk stated.

Nyx and Eos looked to five o clock and all they could see was a couple holding hands and feeding each other bits of foodstuff. A hiss sounded to their left and they saw a girl, passing their table, her eyes trained disdainfully on Eric's arm around Eos.

"Whose she?" Nyx inquired.

"Sheila Barbarino, Eric's girlfriend." Matt provided.

"ex-girlfriend." Eric muttered.

"hmm, she dumped him after she found out he had had three other girls friends beside her." Matt quirked, a mug look on his face.

Nyx glared at Eric with more than a little distance in her eyes. She hated when people, guy or girl did that. Not only was it wrong, rude and scummy, but it also made the person who did that look like a complete and utter douche.

"hey, I can't help it if I love women!" Eric snapped.

Eos, shrugged out from under Eric's arm and rolled her eyes. She hated when people did that too, it was one of her major pet peeves. Maybe she didn't like Eric as much as she thought she would.

Their conversation continued on, though most of the time they veered off topic about other things. Nyx learnt that though she had a strong disliking towards Eric she found Matt and Kirk's company to be quite good. Kirk was enthusiastic about food, like really enthusiastic and Matt, well he had a way with throwing out little comments that seemed to bug Kirk.

Eos figured that though she may have had a tiny bit of liking to spar e Eric she found Matt and a few other boys not in the band to be quite exciting to talk to. Kirk was nice, but he seemed more interested in her sister, who had a vast knowledge of spices than she did.

_Whoever said opposites attract never met those two did they?_

Eos gave a small smile at the thought and continued eating, even daring to steal some of her sister's untouched ice cream. It earned her a quick smack the second time she tried it but she still managed to con some more cookies out of Matt, before lunch was over so she viewed this as a win-win situation.

* * *

Lunch ended and after a quick comparison of schedules the twins found out they had at least one of their new friends in the last few classes that they had/ Nyx had Kirk in most of them, and another boy whose name she vaguely remembered to be Geoff had another with her. Eos, had Matt plus two of her other friends, Trey and Julian in her other classes.

They broke off and began their walk to their first class, though little did Nyx realize a certain brown-eyed boy was staring after her.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is the newest chapter and i swear its like 6 pages long which is longer than my any of my other chapters, so promised fulfilled and its updated really quickly. what can i say, inspiration came to me! hmm I'm wondering now should i give you a little insider on whats going to happen next? if i get a review, i'll give a little peak inside whats going to happen (besides the obvious i mean) (and no this is definitely not a bribe to get someone to review this ****_*cue nervous chuckle*_****). Oh and i'll probably sneak some more pop culture references in future chapters, things like bands, books, movies and more food if possible! But anyway thanks for whoever reads this! **


	6. The Girlfriend from the Black Institute

"You told them WHAT?" Simon exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise.

"I told them you were a vampire." Eric shrugged his shoulders as he watched Matt tune his instrument.

"Why would you tell them that? We promised to keep it a secret between the band. Secret, do you even know what that means?" Simon pressed his pale hand to his face as he moaned in anguish

He regretted telling Eric about his little condition. It had been a bad move in a series of bad moves that Simon had made recently in his life.

"Dude, they were hot. They were interested in our band when they heard about you being a vampire. Simon, listen to me they were hot new students, and they were twins. Interested in us! Be grateful you might even get a girlfriend." Eric nudged his friend a grin lighting up his face.

"I already have a girlfriend!" the scrawny vampire protested, his fingers working their way across his bass as he plucked out a melodious tune.

"That dark haired girl is not your girlfriend. She ignores you, doesn't talk to you ever and she is on top of that a freaking bi-" Eric was cut off by Simon's murderous glare. No one insulted Isabelle in front of him.

Eric didn't know what Isabelle was going through, and he couldn't make assumptions about her like that just because she was going through a really rough time.

"At least these girls might treat you right." Eric scoffed, his nose sticking in the air slightly.

"What are their names anyway. All I've heard are they're hot, they're new, they're twins, did I mention they were hot. That's not really telling Simon about his newest fangirls." Clary teased from the couch.

They had decided (more like Eric decided) that they would have band practice at Jordan's house since out of all their places it was the nicest. It was clean, roomy enough for their instruments plus it was kind of stylish in a minimalist way.

Eric shot Simon a look that clearly read 'Didja have to bring along the _girl_?". Simon shook the look off and focused entirely too much on his bass guitar. He was warming up really intensely pretending to not have seen Eric's look.

"Eris and Dawn. Eris wears black while Dawn is wearing white. Plus Dawn's hair is purple at the end." Matt quipped from the kitchen. He came back out with drinks on a tray. He handed a glass to Clary and she took it gratefully, giving Matt a smile.

For the most part Clary like Matt and Kirk, except when they were arguing. The boys could be stupid but sometimes they had their moments. However, Eric never seemed to have his moments, Clary though wryly.

"What kind of names are those? Eris, that's weird." Jordan murmured as he helped Eric by plugging in one of the guitars into the amps.

"Hmm that name sound familiar. Where have I heard it?" Clary stroked her chin and looked up as she mulled over the name.

"What kind of name is Jordan Kyle? It sounds like you have two first names, or two last names!" Kirk proclaimed as he adjusted the drum kit, tightening the screws that held the thing together.

"It's a great name, perfect for a guy like me. Handsome, tall, great with girls, though I don't think you'd know anything about that." Jordan smiled at Kirk.

Kirk rolled his eyes and went back to reassembling the kit. Simon looked at Clary and rolled his eyes too. He had to put up with this guy since, as of late he had been officially rooming with him.

Clary stifled a giggled and shrugged her shoulder. Jordan wasn't all that off, he was tall, handsome and he seemed to have a way with girls, he had to be since he had somehow tamed and re won the passionate werewolf known as Maia.

The doorbell rang and six pairs of eyes looked up to the door. The boys looked at each other with a mix of emotions.

Simon looked anxious while Eric opposed his look with one of excitement. Kyle looked apprehensive, but he always seemed to have that look on his face whenever he met someone new. It was a habit of his to view everyone he met with some sort of wariness, came with the job Clary supposed.

Though Matt and Kirk shared a look of eagerness and relative excitement as it seemed they were excited to see their new friend after having made a good impression on them and they had done to the same to the two boys.

"Well is one of you gonna get that?" Clary asked sharply, annoyed that no one had gotten up since the door had rung about a minute ago.

They heard shuffling and muttered words from outside of the door. Clary rolled her eyes again and got up and stormed over to the door. She turned the handle and opened it to find two girls standing outside, nervousness plastered over their face.

'Oh, I'm sorry we must have gotten the wrong apartment! We were looking for the apartment of a Jordan Kyle but…" a girl wearing white with purple ends trailed off a slight blush creeping onto her pale mocha face.

He sister nudged her and scoffed "Jordan's a girl's name too, she might be Jordan. Are you Jordan?"

Clary laughed and smiled at the twins. They were just like Kirk has described them, pretty, tall, and twins. She waved them in and closed the door behind her.

"Hiya, guys!" Eos smiled as she sauntered over to the band, her eye appraising the instrument in Eric's hand.

"Hey Eris." Kirk waved from the back, his eyes still looking down at the drum kit.

"You having problems there?" Nyx walked over to the drum kit and furrowed her brows.

"You know anything about music?" Kirk asked looking up at the girl looming over him.

"Yeah, I know how to play." Nyx squatted down and unscrewed a couple of pieces, swapped them around and screwed them back into place.

"You do, eh? What do you play?" Matt inquired, his head popping up in interest.

"I play piano, guitar and umm harp. But I think that Dawn can play piano, flute, violin and the guitar." Nyx smiled up at him.

"My boyfriend can play piano." Clary added her face becoming slightly dreamy as she mentioned her boyfriend Jace.

"You have a boyfriend? You're so lucky! What's he like?" Eos sat on the couch next to Clary as they began their girl talk, already becoming best friends with their target.

"My boyfriend is amazing, he has hair as fine as spaghetti and it's the color of fools gold! Plus he can do backflips, rescue people, perform miracles and he's also the next coming of Jesus!" Simon mocked in a falsetto voice sitting next to Eos.

Nyx laughed, her voice ringing off the walls of Kyle's place. Matt smirked and Kirk smiled as Clary stuck out her tongue at her cynical friend.

"So are you a good player?" Eric asked as Clary discussed more things of the feminine nature with Eos and Simon, who sat listening and occasionally adding in his masculine two-sense.

He held a guitar in his hand, its long neck grasped in his white knuckled hand. Nyx looked up at him, her eyes curious as to why he seemed so tense. Her eyes flicked to Simon and Eos, as they seemed to be hitting it off.

_Oh, someone seems to be a bit jealous mayhap?_

Nyx shrugged and smiled up at Eric, amused by his jealousy. Nyx had always found that declarations or even gestures of love ( or in some cases infatuation) amused her, and when they were unrequited she found herself in stitches. Eos always complained that it was because her sister's terrible sense of humor that their father wouldn't let them watch Disney movies as children. And though Nyx would never admit this, Eos was probably right.

"Show me what you got." Eric handed him the guitar in his hand, his eyes still trained on Eos.

Nyx reached up and took the guitar from his hand and examined. Wasn't too bad, Fender Classic Series '65 Mustang®. You could tell by how blemish free, and untarnished it was that it was well taken care of and properly. Nyx smiled, she loved a guitar especially when it was taken such good care of. She would kill for an instrument like this but taking instruments on the road with them, even if it was in their house was just too risky.

She didn't bother strapping it on she just sat on the floor her back straight, the guitar propped on one knee. She motioned at Matt to plug it into the amp and she took a guitar pick out of the small box of picks they kept around and picked at various strings to see how in tune they were.

Nyx cringed as she plucked the E string; it was way too low to be a proper E. She tuned it to ear twisting the tuning forks until it sounded right. To be sure though she would have needed a piano but seeing as they didn't have one her ear would have be good enough.

Eric and the boys, beside Simon that is who was thoroughly engaged in conversation with Eos, watched her pluck a couple more strings. Eric smirked as he watched her pluck a few strings, bemused by the fact that she did not know how to play it.

_Must've been lying just to impress me. Besides she tuned the E string all wrong. Its too high now._

"Who tuned this thing anyway?" Nyx inquired her brow furrowed as she looked up. Eric raised his hand and Nyx rolled her eyes, as she tuned a few more strings seeing as though most of them were a little too high or low to be their respective notes.

Then Nyx began playing, her fingers moving up the fretboard quickly and the pick dashed across the strings of the guitar. She played the opening guitar part from the song Weightless by All Time Low, then switched to some Classic Rock, and then began playing the guitar solo from Bohemian Rhapsody.

Nyx subconsciously noticed how the entire room got quiet, even the chatterboxes on the couch quieted down as they focused on her. She stopped and looked up in alarm as she realized how quiet it was. She didn't like that, everybody's eyes on her like that. She felt insecure and anxious, though she quickly kicked those feeling to the side.

She handed the guitar back sheepishly "I said I could play."

"Well Eric, looks like your job is done for, might as well leave and give her the position as guitarist now." Kyle clapped Eric on his back, causing the smaller man (**A/N: okay who am I kidding with this man stuff**) to jump.

Clary smiled encouragingly at Nyx, her eyes dancing as she thought of how good the girl was and how she could definitely replace Eric in the band. Nyx shrugged, stood up and went to sit on the arm of the couch next to Clary as the other had been taken up by Simon.

A loud knock on the door came. Jordan stiffened and walked over to the door. He sighed and then relaxed upon opening the front door to his apartment. A willowy girl with long black hair, dressed in a long black skirt and a billowy shirt dark grey shirt. Around her throat a red orb swung against her skin.

"SIMON WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?!" she exclaimed as she peeked around from Jordan's hulking frame.

Simon let out a soft moan as Clary giggled into her hands, "Isabelle."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so here our latest chapter and i just have to thank LilliabeleMichelle for following, thank you so much! She writes the TMI chatroom and so yes you should go read it (1000x funnier than i am), and umm I'm hoping for this chapter to have at least three reviews by the time i write and publish the next chapter. So please Read and Review :) **

**Also if any of you can tell me where i got the names Eos and Nyx (and Eris) from then i will give you a really special shoutout and a promo type thing for my favorite story of yours next chapter. :)**

**UPDATE: thanks to PeaceLoveHappiness2000 for following this story as well, you rock!**


	7. All Signs Point to Lyall-dale

Lyall twirled the silver edged knife in his hand, each spin and throw becoming a little more dangerous. One false move and he could seriously hurt himself. Silver did wonders on the flesh of werewolves like himself. He wasn't quite sure what drove his lust to be dangerous with his own life but it was something that rang deeply within him.

It probably had to do with the fact that living in the house of Valentine Morgenstern gave him a very realistic view on life and death. Many times he had come within inches of his life at the hands of the now deceased man. And those times when Lyall truly believed he would die he had felt his heart race, and adrenaline snake its way through his veins. It was something he had learnt to love.

When he wasn't filled with that feeling of danger, that surge of power he felt when his life was on the brink, he felt almost nothing. HE wasn't numb, or empty he was just nothing. Though it was occasionally pierced by pain and happiness and it was usually caused by the same two people.

The front door opened and bags dropped to the floor near the front. The sound of feet dragging and the click of boots bounced off the walls to Lyall's sensitive ears.

"In here!" He shouted to the girl whom he admittingly regarded as his own siblings.

Lyall threw the blade into the air and in a blink of the eye it had been plucked midair by the more vicious of the twins. She huffed and sat across from him her fingers tracing over the edges of the wickedly sharp blade. The tips of her fingers didn't get sliced open due to the thick callouses that had grown on her fingers after years of practicing guitar.

"Don't you ever get tired of playing with silver blades?" Eos asked leaning on the countertop her eyes full of curiosity.

Ever since she was a child she had found Lyall interesting. It had been that unnatural interest in him that had saved his life. Valentine had come close to killing him but it had been the most timid of the twins to save him.

"No, never tired. Each time it's a rush." Lyall grinned.

"Yeah like a complete heart wrencher! Soul quaking!" Nyx smiled and nodded.

She understood Lyall a lot more than Eos did. It was ironic in its own kind of way. Eos had saved Lyall because she saw much of herself in him yet she couldn't understand him the way Nyx did. He never spoke of how he thought he was a monster and took every chance he could get to get close to the edge of life, but somehow without him speaking any words Nyx understood that feeling he had.

Lyall laughed and gave them his best big brotherly-large-and-in-charge look. He needed to know exactly what they had accomplished on their very first day of school, and what they had done after since it had been hours since school had ended and they were just coming home.

"So how was the first day of school?" Lyall asked, his question seemingly innocent and relatively normal. It was the usual question a older brother would ask his younger sister who had just moved to a new school.

"Met Eric and the band, Went to their band practice. Met the target, and Simon and Isabelle. Planning on going to their gig and possibly meeting the other target." Eos reported a stack of papers in her hand, which she had made on her way home in the taxi.

"So basically we are ahead of schedule and we made friends. Also I learnt that I do not like Isabelle, Clary or Eric. OH and the lead singer of the band can sing, really well. IS it some kind of like werewolf thing? Can all werewolves sing really well?" Nyx asked her hand reaching into the fridge to pull out a can of soda.

She pulled out some weird flavor, grapefruit or something and pulled the tab open. She gulped down a hug swig of it and wiped the back of her mouth with her hand. Lyall smiled slightly, looking at her. She was definitely more masculine than her sister. They made quite a combination.

"But wait get this the lead singer is very attractive." Eos joined in and nodded. Nyx rolled her eyes.

She never did seem to have time for boys or for anyone else really beside the two people in her life that was not herself. Lyall sometimes wished she did have thoughts about boys, or something that made her seem more like a normal teenage girl. She was so bent on revenge so bent on hatred and destroying that she didn't seem human at times.

As Lyall watched her squint at her sister her eyes calculating every movement her sister made he sighed. He really wished she had become more interested in guys the older she got.

"So what's next?" Lyall leaned toward Eos, his eyes focusing too hard on the other sister.

A can of weird soda slammed down next to Lyall's head. He looked up and Nyx grinned wolfishly down at them.

"Simple we move onto phase two, my favorite phase actually. Infiltration and deceit."

* * *

**Author's Note: i am so sorry this is late! Honestly i havent been in a writing mood and i just gave up but this chapter is my way of pushing myself into getting back into that writing set of mind. Okay so yes we met Lyall who i introduced in an earlier chapter and we learn a little about him. I think i'm going to put in a lot more of him cause i see him being an interesting and perhaps confrontational character. Please read and review! Thanks :)**


End file.
